The Trouble with Jerry
by ghpifan
Summary: Michael and Kristina have run off to Mexico and Jason and Sam have gone to bring them back home. Alternate version.
1. Chapter 1

The Trouble with Jerry

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters.

Rated: T English Drama

Summary: This story is based on the current storyline where Michael and Kristina have run away to Mexico and Sam and Jason have gone to find them. This is an alternate version. I hope you enjoy, this is my first venture into fan fiction. Please review and let me know what you like or dislike.

Characters: Sam M & Jason M

**Chapter 1**

Sam and Jason are trying frantically to track down Michael and Kristina, who are on the run after Claudia's car accident. Michael is convinced that he caused his stepmother to run off the road which in turn made her miscarry. After his dad, Sonny Corinthos, yelled at him he did just as he had done before when he had accidentally shot his father's girlfriend at the time Kate Howard and nearly killed her. Kristina believed that she was the one who really caused the accident but Michael convinced her otherwise. The clues led to the fact that the two teenagers were on their way across the border into Mexico. Sam and Jason knew they had to bring Michael and Kristina back home to Port Charles so they took off in Jason's black SUV in pursuit of the wayward pair. Sam didn't know what she would do if something happened to her sister Kristina. She promised Alexis that she would find Kristina and her home safely.

Jason and Sam arrived in Mexico. "Jason, it says their bus arrived at 11:00 p.m. last night," Sam tells Jason. " Okay, let's see if we can figure out at which hotel they may be staying," Jason replied to Sam. They had several choices so Sam and Jason split up to check the hotels, whoever found them first would let the other know. Sam walked into the lobby of the first hotel and asked the desk clerk if he had seen these two teenagers, as she showed him a picture if Michael and Kristina. He said that he had not seen them so Sam walked down the street to a small rundown hotel and stepped inside. Everyone turned and stared as she walked toward the front desk. "Hello, I am looking for these two teenagers have you seen them ?" Sam asked politely. "I am not certain," the women behind the desk replied in broken English. "Are they in trouble?" she asked curiously. "No, they have just run away from home the girl is my younger sister and I want to bring her home safely," Sam explained. "They were here but they were not alone there was a man with them," the clerk volunteered somewhat reluctantly. Sam asked the clerk for a description of the man. The clerk told Sam that he had light colored hair and spoke with an accent, not American. He had told the pair that he would help them so they went with him instead of getting a room at the hotel. Sam froze, could it be, Jerry Jacks she thought to herself. Why would he be in Mexico with Michael and Kristina. She pulled out her cell phone and called Jason.

"Hey, where are you now?" she asked. "Meet me in front of the Los Amigos Hotel in five minutes," she said then hung up the phone. Jason arrived and she began to tell him her suspicions about Jerry Jacks. "We have to find them before Jerry does something to them you know he is a sociopath," Sam said with concern in her voice.

It was not long before Jason and Sam had a lead on Jerry. He had been spotted earlier that day in the outdoor market. After nearly an hour Sam decided that they were going to have to split up so they could cover more ground before dark. About a half an hour later Sam rounded the corner on a busy street downtown. She thought she caught a glimpse of Michael and Kristina so she began to walk toward them. Suddenly someone was behind her and covered her mouth. "Sweet Sam, it is a pleasant surprise to see your lovely face again," Jerry leered. Sam struggled and managed to get free from Jerry's grasp. "Where are Michael and Kristina, what have you done to them?" Sam asked angrily. "Why Samantha, is that any way to speak to an old friend?" Jerry laughed. "I believe the last time I saw you is when you left me to be blown to bits on Karpov's ship," he continued enjoying the game of cat and mouse with Sam. Sam tried to remain calm but she was both angry and scared at the same time, both for Michael and Kristina and for herself. She had indeed crossed Jerry and she was quite sure that would not bode well for her. "Well your plan was to kill me with that bomb and let everyone believe that you died as well," Sam said trying to remain calm and wishing that Jason was there. "Sweet Sam" he said as he touched Sam's hair and she flinched. She repeated her earlier question, "what have you done with Michael and Kristina?" "I know you have them," Sam accused him. "You are correct in your assumption Samantha, I do indeed have the two youngsters and they are fine," Jerry told Sam. "I want to see them now," Sam demanded. Jerry motioned to a car parked on the side of the street. Sam hesitantly got in the back as Jerry slid into the passenger's seat. She knew that she should call Jason but she did not want to spook Jerry. She prayed that everything would work out alright. They drove for what seemed like an hour. Sam had a sinking feeling in her stomach. " Ah, here we are Sweet Sam," Jerry announced as the driver pulled into what looked like an abandoned auto mechanic's garage. He opened the door and Sam stepped inside in front of Jerry. He turned on the light in the front room. Sam did not see any signs of Michael or Kristina. She began to think of her next move.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters

**Chapter 2**

Jerry led Sam into a room at the back of the garage. Sitting on an old cot were Michael and Kristina. They turned when Sam and Jerry entered the room. "Sam, how did you find us?" Kristina asked overcome with emotion. "Actually Jerry found me and brought me here," Sam replied trying not to appear too nervous and upset Michael and Kristina. "Are you two okay?" Sam questioned the teens. "Yes," Michael answered. "Uncle Jerry has taken good care of us and promised not to call our parents", he said enthusiastically. Sam's mind was whirring, she wasn't sure what to make of Jerry's supposed goodwill toward Michael and Kristina. "I knew that you would come looking for your wayward sister," Jerry stated matter of factually almost gloating at his skill of being able to predict Sam's moves. Sam didn't reply to his comment. "I think I need to talk to Jerry alone," Sam told the teens. With that Sam walked outside the garage with Jerry following close behind. She could see the outline of a gun at the waist of Jerry's pants. Foolishly the only weapon she had was the knife she had strapped to her leg. Jason had his gun but that was no help at the moment. "What do you plan to do with Michael and Kristina?" Sam questioned Jerry. "Well, my darling seeing that I now have you as bait for Jason Morgan I could find it in my heart to arrange for the young Corinthos offspring to be delivered safely back to Sonny and Alexis," Jerry told Sam gauging her response as he spoke. "What is the catch?" Sam asked,curious why Jerry would allow them to leave. "Sweet Sam, you however would be required to stay behind so that your lover Jason would come for you and I will finally be able to exact my revenge," Jerry explained enjoying taunting Sam with every detail. "I will allow you to call Mr. Morgan and tell him that you have found the wayward youngsters, of course omitting the fact that I am currently holding them hostage," Jerry cackled delighting in revealing his dastardly plan to Sam. She didn't like it but she had to ensure that Michael and Kristina were safe and made it back to Port Charles to Alexis and Sonny. "My contacts tell me that Alexis has turned herself in as the driver of the car that ran Claudia Corinthos off the road," Jerry told Sam. "A noble gesture to protect her middle daughter but quite the career ender for her as District Attorney I'm afraid," Jerry finished. Sam thought for a moment she really had no choice but to comply there was no way she trusted her sister and Michael with this sociopath. Sam agreed to the exchange and said she would call Jason as soon as Michael and Kristina were safely on a plane back to Port Charles. "Done," replied Jerry with a gleam in his dark eyes. Sam went back in and told them that Alexis had confessed to running Claudia off the road so they were both clear of any wrongdoing. Jerry allowed Sam to call Sonny and tell him that his children were both fine and could he send his private plane to pick them up and bring them home. Sonny was ecstatic that both his daughter and son were safe and he told Sam that her would have the plane there tonight.

All the arrangements were made and one of Jerry's men took Michael and Kristina to the airport to wait on Sonny's plane to arrive. In the meantime Sonny went down to the PCPD and told Alexis the good news that Sam had located Michael and Kristina in Mexico and he was sending his private jet down to pick them up and bring them back home tonight. Alexis cried tears of joy she would never be able to thank Sam for finding Kristina. She regretted everything she had said to Sam the other day and how incredibly rude she had been to her. "I will never forget this Sam has really proven her love for her sister, I can't wait to see both my girls," Alexis told Sonny unable to contain her happiness. "Well, you will have to wait on seeing Sam she said she wouldn't be on the flight with Michael and Kristina because she had a few things to take care of before she returned home," Sonny told Alexis. Alexis did not like the sound of that.

Sam waved goodbye to Michael and Kristina and told them she would be home soon. At least she hoped she would. She had to figure a way out of this without getting Jason or herself killed.

End Ch 2

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try not to keep you hanging too long! Next chapter will have a lot of action.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters

**Thanks for all the reviews. As for one reviewer I hope this chapter will answer all the questions that you had!**

**Chapter 3**

"Now Samantha, it is time to call your beloved Jason and tell him exactly what I tell you to say," Jerry told Sam as he pointed a gun to her head. Sam knew that she was in deep trouble but she would have done it all over again to save Michael and Kristina she and Jason had gotten out of worse situations before. Sam got out her cell phone and hit the button to call Jason. "Jason, good news I found Michael and Kristina and they are fine can you come pick us up?" she said lying to Jason as Jerry held the gun on her. "Bravo, Sweet Sam now your lover will be on his way and won't know that he is walking straight into a trap," Jerry said with glee. Jason couldn't believe Sam had found Michael and Kristina so easily he was ecstatic. He would go pick them up and they would all head home to Port Charles.

The closer he got to the spot where he was supposed to pick up Sam, Michael and Kristina the more uneasy he was becoming. It seemed way too quite and desolate. His gut feeling told him to proceed with caution. He made sure his gun was loaded and ready as he got out of his black SUV. All of a sudden he heard a blood curdling scream. It was Sam she was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Jason, get back it's a trap Jerry has me, Michael and Kristina are already safe just go Jerry just wants to kill you!" Sam screamed frantically trying to save Jason from Jerry's trap. "Bad move Samantha," Jerry said as he punched her in the stomach. Sam fell to the ground in pain but quickly recovered. She got back on her feet and pulled the knife from her leg holster and went after Jerry. "I like a woman with fight," Jerry laughed as he knocked the knife from Sam's hand. Try as she might she could not get the best of him. Jerry shoved her down on the hard concrete floor then kicked her savagely in the ribs. Sam felt blood drip from her mouth and before she could defend herself he smashed her arm at the wrist before shoving her head on the concrete floor.

Outside, Jason was unaware of what was happening to Sam as he made his way to the back of the garage to try and surprise Jerry and rescue Sam. In a flash Jason broke a window at the back of the garage and burst inside. He was just about to take a shot at Jerry when he say Sam crumpled on the concrete floor. Jerry used this momentary distraction to his advantage and ran outside to his car and sped off into the night. His revenge on Jason Morgan would have to wait until later but he took comfort in the fact that he had most likely killed Sam. Jason would of course blame Sam's death on himself because he hadn't reached Sam in time to save her. Jason kneeled down beside Sam she was barely conscious he then gently picked her up and placed her on the nearby cot. "Sam, can you hear me," Jason asked frantically. "Jason, it's Jerry he is trying to kill you be careful," Sam replied her eyelids fluttering as she was drifting out of consciousness. "Sam, hang on don't go to sleep you have to stay awake for me you probably have a concussion," Jason pleaded with Sam as he looked at her pale face. Jason began to check Sam's injuries blood was coming from her mouth so she was most likely bleeding internally. He pulled up her shirt and bruises were already forming on her ribs and he barely touched her and she winced in pain. He felt the back of her head there was a large bump at the base of her skull. The last thing he noticed was her right arm the bone was protruding at the wrist. He vowed he would kill Jerry for what he had done to Sam but first things first he had to get Sam to a hospital she didn't have any time to waste. Jason knew she was losing a lot of blood and by now she was completely unconscious. He gently put Sam into the back seat of his SUV and sped back into town praying he could save Sam. In what seemed like forever he arrived at the hospital. He carried Sam into the ER. A nurse helped him put Sam on a gurney and she was immediately rushed into an exam room. It was awhile before Dr. Martinez came back out to the waiting room where Jason was waiting on news about Sam. "Are you here for Senora Samantha McCall?" he asked Jason his expression quite grim. Jason shook his head yes. "I'm afraid I have some very bad news Senor," he told Jason. Tears began to form in Jason's eyes as he heard the news.

End Ch 3

I hope you enjoy. Check back soon to find out what happens next. Again, thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters.

Thanks for all the reviews and sorry I have been slow to update. It has been a very busy week!

**Chapter 4**

"Senor Morgan I am afraid Senora McCall is bleeding internally, has a ruptured spleen, broken ribs, a broken wrist and her brain is swelling," he told Jason. " She is in critical condition and need surgery right away to stop the internal bleeding as she has already lost a great deal of blood and is very weak," he continued. "She will be lucky if she makes it through surgery," he finished. Jason signed the consent forms for surgery with a shaky hand. Dr. Martinez left and assured Jason he would do his very best to save Sam. About fifteen minutes Sam was wheeled past Jason to the OR he held her hand for a moment and told her that she was going to be alright. As soon as Sam was in the OR Jason found the hospital chapel and went inside and lit a candle and said a prayer for Sam.

In the OR Dr. Martinez and his surgical team began the surgery. Sam was placed under general anesthesia and the operation began. Sam's spleen was removed first and then Dr. Martinez worked to stop the internal bleeding. Sam's blood pressure began to drop and then her heart stopped. She had to be shocked with the defibrillator twice before it started back. After several hours the operation was complete and Dr. Martinez began to close. Jason had been pacing nervously in the surgical waiting room. It had been three hours since Sam was taken into surgery. Dr. Martinez went to the waiting room to talk to Jason. "Senor Morgan, she made it through surgery although it was very tense he heart stopped during surgery and we had to revive her. She is very weak from all the blood loss but she is stable. Her head injury is not life threatening at the moment. She has some swelling of the brain but we have given her some medication to relieve the swelling," Dr. Martinez reported to Jason. "She is young and otherwise appears healthy so I think if she can make it through the next 24 hours she may pull through," he said with cautious optimism. "They are getting Senora McCall cleaned up and moved to our intensive care unit once she is settled then you can see her then," he finished and headed back down the hall.

About a half an hour later a nurse tells Jason that he can see Sam now. He walks into the hospital room. Her dark hair is a sharp contrast to the bright white hospital sheets. She looks tiny and pale but at the same time angelic as if she were merely taking a nap. Dr. Martinez had told Jason that it would be quite some time, maybe even days before Sam regained consciousness after the trauma she had been through. He held her left hand. Her right arm is covered in a cast. Jason brushed a stray hair out of her face. He longed for her to open her chocolate brown eyes. He was scared that he would never see them again. He decided that he needed to call and let Alexis know what had happened to Sam. Jason went outside to call Alexis he dialed her number, Kristina answered the phone. "Kristina, this is Jason is your mother home I need to speak to her, it's about Sam," he told the teen. "Just a minute," Kristina replied walking down the hall to get Alexis. "Alexis, I have some news about Sam," he began nervously. "What is it, Sam told Sonny she had some things to take care of before she came home?" Alexis asked Jason anxious for an answer about her oldest daughter. "I'm afraid Sam was just covering so you wouldn't be worried, she exchanged herself for Michael and Kristina so Jerry wouldn't harm them," Jason began. "Jerry did not hurt them, unfortunately her still held a grudge against Sam for what she did last summer when she was working undercover trying to bring down the counterfeit drug ring." Jason continued. "Jason, you are starting to scare me where is Sam, what has Jerry done to her?" her voice beginning to tremble. "She is in a hospital her in Vera Cruz fighting for her life Jerry brutally beat her after he released Michael and Kristina," he told Alexis. "Jerry had her call me so that he could lure me into his trap as well, by the time I arrived Sam was unconscious on the floor," he continued. " I took her to a hospital and she had to have emergency surgery for a ruptured spleen and massive internal bleeding, she also has broken ribs and a broken ribs. She also has a head injury that is causing her brain to swell," he finished breaking the news to Alexis. Alexis was speechless. "No, not Sam she can't die, I can't lose my daughter,"Alexis cried. "The doctor said she is stable but the next 24 hours are critical. They have given Sam medication to reduce the swelling in her brain," Jason said trying to sound encouraging. "Sam made the ultimate sacrifice for her sister," Jason finished. Jason could hear Alexis sobbing on the other end. "I want to see my daughter but I can't leave the country because I am out on bail," she explained to Jason her heart breaking. "I will take care of her for you Alexis, I won't leave her side," Jason assured Alexis. "Thank you for being there for my little girl and taking her to the hospital I will be forever grateful," Alexis said trying to compose herself. "I need to get back to Sam but I will call you and keep you update on Sam," Jason finished then ended the call.

Alexis hung up the phone she could barely believe what Jason had just told her about Sam. She might never see her again, she might die. She thought back on their last conversation she had been so rude and dismissive to her eldest daughter before she left to go look for Kristina. Sam had been trying to explain to her that Kristina had been driving the night of Claudia's accident and might be responsible. She knew now that Sam was right and she was just too stubborn to believe it. She had practically thrown Sam out of the lake house and now she might never see her alive again. Kristina came into her mother's bedroom and saw her crying. "Mom, what's wrong you are scaring me?" she asked. "Honey, it's Sam," Alexis began. "Jerry has hurt her very badly and she may not make it," Alexis said her voice shaking as she spoke. "No, Sam has to be okay she helped Michael and me so that dad could bring us home," Kristina said tears falling down her cheeks. "I know sweetie, Sam saved your life she was being a good big sister," Alexis said trying to comfort Kristina. Alexis knew that if she hadn't been so pig-headed Kristina and Michael would have never run away and Sam would not have had to go and find them. That would be guilt she would carry for the rest of her life, knowing that she had put her daughter in harm's way with that psycho Jerry Jacks. Only last year she had doubted Sam when she was trying to tell Alexis how truly evil he was as she was trying to get Alexis away from him. Now all Alexis could do was pray that Sam wouldn't die. That night Alexis didn't sleep at all worrying about Sam and that she could lose her daughter for good this time.

End Ch 4


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters.

Keep the reviews coming, it encourages me to update the story!!

**Chapter 5**

Jason sat in a chair in Sam's room, the machines that were monitoring her vitals were beeping in the background. He looked at them monitoring her heart rate and blood pressure, if only she would wake up and talk to him. A nurse came into the room. " I need to check your girlfriend's vitals," she told Jason. "Thank you," was all Jason said he did not correct the nurse's mistake about Sam being his girlfriend. "I can tell you are very much in love, I hope everything works out okay for her," the nurse said to Jason. It was well after midnight before Jason drifted off to sleep in the chair.

_Dream- Jason leans over and kisses Sam on the forehead as she is sleeping. She stirs slightly_

_but does not awaken. It still seems unreal, Jason thinks to himself, that he and Sam are finally back together. A few moments later Sam wakes up and puts her head on Jason's _

_chest. He turns her head toward his and kisses her lightly of the lips. The passion begins to rise. She can't believe she is back at Jason's penthouse. They had been watching a movie and she fell asleep on the couch. Jason takes her hand and leads her up the stairs to his bedroom. They quickly get undressed and begin to make love. In the background the radio is playing: _

"_Cause everyone who sees you always wants to know you and everyone who knows you always has a smile. You're the dream that I've been chasing after years of waiting for a chance to finally shine. Everyone calls you amazing. I just call you mine."_

"_I love you Jason," Sam says her eyes welling up with tears. " I love you too, Sam, I _

_always have," he says as he holds her tight._

"Doctor, get in her she is having some type of seizure," the nurse says frantically, waking Jason from his dream. The monitors are going crazy as the doctor and nurses work on Sam. "I am afraid you are going to have to leave," one of the nurses tells Jason. He steps outside of the door as they work to save Sam. In what seems like hours Dr. Martinez finally comes out and tells him that it appears Sam is stable and is out of the woods for the moment. Jason walks back into the room and holds Sam's hand. "Come on Sam, don't scare me like that I can't lose you just when we are beginning to become close again," the words fell from his mouth before he realized what he was saying. This was the first time he had admitted to himself that he was falling in love with Sam all over again.

The next morning Alexis called to check on Sam. Jason told her that she had the seizure but appeared to be okay. The doctor was hoping she might regain consciousness as early as today. Jason left briefly to go to the hospital cafeteria. He had lost all track of time and had not eaten and his stomach was rumbling. He grabbed a quick bite but then headed back to Sam's room. He was hoping she would wake up soon. It was a little after three o'clock in the afternoon and Jason had laid down beside Sam in the bed. His lack of sleep was finally starting to get to him. Sam began to wake up it was like she was underwater, everything was hazy and her body felt heavy. Everything slowly came back into focus and she realized that Jason was lying next to her. She whispered his name because her voice was hoarse from having the tube down her throat. It took a moment to register with Jason that Sam was calling his name and this time it was not a dream. "Sam, you're awake, this is wonderful," he said unable to mask his joy. "You are in the hospital don't try to talk too much," he said gently as he brushed her hair from her face. "What happened, why am I in the hospital?" she asked. "Do you remember that Jerry was here and had Michael and Kristina?" Jason began. "Well, he beat you and left you for dead," Jason said tears in his eyes. "How do you feel," he asked. "Pretty weak and my ribs are really sore, feels like I was hit by a truck," Sam spoke in a raspy voice. "He really did a number on you, your ribs are broken and they punctured your spleen and caused it to rupture. You had to have surgery to stop the internal bleeding and have your spleen removed," Jason explained to Sam. "I am going to get the doctor to tell him you are awake and have him examine you," Jason said happily. Jason nearly ran to the nurse's station. "Sam is awake and I think the doctor needs to check her out to be sure she is okay," he told the head nurse. "I will page Dr. Martinez , that is great news Senor Morgan," she said to Jason. Jason stayed outside Sam's door so that the doctor could examine Sam. "Good news Senor the Senorita is doing much better and her vitals are getting stronger.

End Chapter 5

The song was "I Just Call You Mine" by Martina McBride

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters.

Thanks for all the great reviews. Here goes more of the story!

**Chapter 6**

It had been two days since Sam had regained consciousness. Jason had left her side very little during the time she had been in the hospital. She was still in rough shape but her condition had been upgraded from critical to stable. The medication to relieve the swelling of her brain seemed to be working. Jason went to talk to Dr. Martinez to see when Sam might be strong enough to go back home to Port Charles. "Senor Morgan she is getting stronger everyday," he began. "I want to keep monitoring Senorita McCall but if she keeps improving she might be strong enough for a plane flight by the end of the week," he told an overjoyed Jason. Jason walked back down the hall to Sam's room. Sam was sleeping but awoke when he entered the room. "Sam, I just talked to Dr. Martinez and he said you are improving and you may get to go home by the end of the week," Jason said enthusiastically or at least as enthusiastically as Jason "Stone Cold" Morgan could muster. Sam brought out the best in him and he was beginning to feel reconnected with her, the negatives from their past seemed to be a distant memory. He was sure that he could not live without Sam in his life. "Sam, do you want to see if I can get in touch with Alexis so that you can talk to her and give her the good news yourself?" he asked. Sam's eyes brightened at the suggestion as she really missed her mom and sisters. "That would be great Jason," she replied with enthusiasm. Jason dialed his cell phone and Alexis answered. " Alexis Davis, is that you Jason?" she questioned. "Yes, I am here with Sam she wanted to talk to you." Jason told an anxious Alexis. "Of course, put Sam on the phone," Alexis was ecstatic Sam had called. "Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" she asked with concern. "I'm pretty weak but I feel a little better except my broken ribs are really painful?" she said weakly. "I have some good news the doctor said if I keep improving he may release me from the hospital by the end of the week," Sam told her mom the excitement rising in her voice. "That is wonderful Sam, I can't wait to see you and neither can Kristina and Molly we all miss you so much," Alexis said as she began to cry at the happy news. "He said I will have to take it easy and will probably need some physical therapy for my wrist and possibly my hip since it was re -injured," Sam told her mom. "I have to go the doctor and nurse are here, I love you," Sam said. "I love you too, sweetheart and I hope to see you very soon," Alexis said as she hung up the phone. I am lucky Sam will even speak to me after the way I treated her about Kristina, Alexis thought to herself.

Friday morning after thoroughly examining Sam Dr. Martinez signed her release papers so that she could leave the hospital and go back home. Jason had talked to Sonny earlier in the week when Dr. Martinez told him that Sam might be released by Friday. Sonny had his private jet fly down on Thursday so that it could be re-fueled and ready to bring Sam and Jason back to Port Charles on Friday.

As soon as Jason heard the good news he called Sonny's pilot and said they would be at the airport within the hour. After the doctor left, Jason got Sam's duffel bag from the car and brought it back into her hospital room. He put it beside her on the bed so that she could pick out an outfit. She picked out a pair of dark blue pants and a white tank top. Jason suddenly felt very awkward as did Sam for they both realized that with her injuries, especially the broken wrist that there was no way she could dress herself. "Jason, you are going to have to help me get dressed," Sam said somewhat sheepishly. Sam had already gotten some underwear out of her bag. Jason nervously untied the ties on her hospital gown and carefully removed it over the cast on Sam's right arm. The top half of her body was completely exposed while the bottom half, from the waist down was still covered by the sheet. He averted his eyes as he gingerly helped her put on her bra. He then pulled the white tank top on over her head. Sam was embarrassed by the situation but at the same time felt a spark that she hadn't felt with Jason in a long time. It had been over two years since Jason had seen her like this. Jason was beginning to perspire, being this close to Sam and seeing her like this was definitely taking it's toll. He grabbed her underwear and slowly pulled back the sheet. He gently placed Sam's feet in the panties and pulled them up trying not to hurt her. Once that was done he hurriedly helped her put on the dark pants and then her shoes. Sam was now fully clothed and Jason finally took a breath. Even though he tried not to he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Sam was as he dressed her. "Thank you," Sam said sweetly he eyes glistening. Jason had been so loving and tender and tried so hard not to make her self conscious. She would remember this moment as feelings seemed to be emerging that she couldn't control. Jason went out and got a wheelchair and helped Sam into it. After her release papers were all signed he wheeled her out the door of the hospital and helped her into his SUV. They drove to the nearby airport where Sonny's jet was fueled and ready for the flight to Port Charles. Within twenty minutes the plane was taxing down the runway. The plane took off and they were on their way home.

Jason had tucked Sam into the bed on the plane and made sure that she was comfortable. It had been very draining for Sam as she was still very weak from all the blood she had lost. Jason gave Sam her pain medication and within ten minutes she was out like a light.

_Flashback- (two weeks before Christmas '06) Jason and Sam are sitting in front of the fireplace at the Penthouse. They have just finished dinner, Chinese take-out, and are talking about the future. Suddenly the power goes out and they are in the dark except for the light of the fire. Jason reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a jewelry box and gives it to Sam. Her hands are shaking as she opens the small velvet box. She opens the lid to find a magnificent emerald cut diamond ring. Jason pulls the ring _

_from the box and places it on the third finger of Sam's left hand. "Samantha McCall, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" her asks her as tears fall onto his cheeks. Sam nervously answers him her voice quivering. "Yes, I will marry you, Jason" she replies as she breaks into tears as well. _

Sam slept most of the long flight as Jason just sat and watched the woman he loved sleep. He wasn't sure how, but he knew that he would never be complete until he and Sam were together again. He leaned back in his seat and drifted off to sleep dreaming of Sam.

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters.

I would like to thank everyone for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 7**

The plane touched down in Port Charles and Jason helped Sam from the plane and into a waiting car. They wanted to surprise Alexis so they had not called to tell her know they were on the way back. Jason drove Sam to the lake house to surprise her. Jason helped Sam out of the car and carried her duffel bag with him onto the front porch. Alexis was sitting on the couch looking at the newspaper when the doorbell rang. She looked up and couldn't believe her eyes, there was Sam and Jason standing at her front door. She opened the door , "Sam, thank goodness you're home," she exclaimed as she hugged her careful not to squeeze Sam's broken ribs. Jason stood back unsure if he was welcome or not in Alexis' home. "Come on in Jason, have a seat," Alexis told Jason. He picked up Sam's bag and sat down awkwardly on the couch. "Sam why didn't you call?" she asked. "I wanted to surprise you mom," Sam answered happily. Alexis surveyed her daughter she looked very frail as she sat down on the couch beside her. It broke Alexis' heart that she had taken Jerry's side over her own daughter last fall, which had nearly resulted in Sam's death not once but twice. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" she asked Jason and Sam. They both said that there were fine. "Well Sam, it looks like you are in good hands I probably should be going," Jason said nervously. He got up to leave but Alexis stopped him. "Jason I want to thank you for everything you have done for Sam," Alexis started. "If you had not found Sam when you did she would have died in Mexico, I'm grateful to you," Alexis said praising Jason. "Thank you, but Sam is tough she is a fighter," he said trying to deflect the praise. "I'll see you later Sam, call me if you need anything," Jason offered as he left the lake house.

After Jason left Alexis began to cry as she hugged Sam close. "Sam I am so sorry for how I treated you about the whole Kristina thing." Alexis said apologizing to Sam. "I just didn't want to believe the truth that Kristina caused Claudia's accident." she said through her tears. "I couldn't stand the thought of her being locked up so I confessed to driving the hybrid that caused the accident," Alexis finished tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so glad you are going to be alright, I love you sweetie," she told Sam. "I love you too mom and I understand; mother's never want to believe the worst about their children," Sam said trying to reassure her mother that it was okay. "Honey, you look tired do you want me to help you to your room?" Alexis asked Sam. "Actually that sounds good I am exhausted from the long flight," Sam confessed to her mother. "I promised Dr. Martinez that I would get re-checked at GH when I got back home," she told Alexis. "He said that I have to be very careful because I still have some swelling of the brain and will need additional medication," Sam finished as she tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. Alexis helped Sam down the hall to her bedroom. It had been awhile since she had stayed over but Alexis always had Sam's room ready in case she dropped by unexpectedly. Kristina was staying over at a friend's house and Molly was not back from camp so it was just the two of them. Sam sat down on the bed and was suddenly overcome with emotion she began to sob. Alexis sat down beside her daughter. "Honey what's wrong?" Alexis asked trying to comfort Sam as she rubbed he back and pulled her into a hug. Sam hugged her mom like she was holding on for dear life. "I'm just glad to be home, I missed you mom," Sam said crying uncontrollably. "I thought I was going to die and never get to see you again," she said barely audible over her sobbing. "Shh, I'm here now baby and everything is going to be just fine," Alexis said as she gently rocked Sam. "I will take you to GH in the morning and let Patrick or Matt check you out," she said try to comfort her eldest daughter. "Let me help you get undressed and into your pajamas. Instead of being embarrassed Sam felt comforted that her mother helped her get ready for bed. Alexis tucked her into bed and kissed her on the forehead and told her that she would be just down the hall if she needed anything during the night. Alexis turned out the light and headed back to her bedroom to get ready for bed, a smile on her face from the knowledge that her eldest daughter still needed and loved her. She realized that even though they might have fights or disagree in the end their love for one another was unconditional. Sam slept soundly knowing that she was home as was safe and loved.

Jerry was hiding out in Paris when he received word from one of his contacts that Jason Morgan had saved Sam. He could not believe that she was still alive, she was like a cat with nine lives he thought. No matter, he would not rest until Samantha McCall was dead. He had to plan his next move against her very carefully so that her luck would be up this time. Alexis would definitely be attending her eldest daughter's funeral before the holidays he vowed to himself. He decided that a medical crisis would afford him the opportunity to take care of Sam for good. His face would be the last thing she saw as she took her last breath. Jerry booked a flight to Port Charles. He would observe Sam from afar and wait for the chance to present itself to him. An unwitting Sam would never know what hit her and the piece de resistance would be that her lover Jason Morgan would watch helplessly as his girlfriend slipped away from him. Jerry laughed out loud at his plan as he took a sip of champagne, wishing it could be executed immediately but knowing that revenge is a dish best served cold.

End Ch 7


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters.

Thanks for all the kind reviews ! My outline was originally for ten chapters but you have inspired me and I have some new ideas for this story, so it looks like it is going to be a longer story than I planned. Thanks again and have a great Labor Day weekend !

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Sam woke up around 9:00 a.m. she had a dull headache. She walked out of her bedroom and down to the kitchen. Alexis was sitting at the kitchen table working on her laptop. "Hey sweetie how are you feeling today, are you hungry?" she asked her daughter curiously. "Actually, I have a headache, I was wondering whether on not I should take anything for it our just wait until I get my check up today at GH," Sam replied. "Why don't I call and see if Patrick or Matt can see you this morning," Alexis said trying not to sound overly concerned even though she was because of Sam's head injury. Sam nodded her head and went back to her bedroom. Alexis called and Matt Hunter could see Sam at 10:30. "Honey, knock knock I got you an appointment with Matt Hunter at 10:30," Alexis informed Sam, who was attempting to brush her teeth left-handed and not having very much success. Alexis wanted to reach out and help her daughter, but refrained because she knew Sam wanted to be as independent as possible and would ask for her help if she wanted it. "Thanks Mom, I will start getting ready," Sam said grateful for her mother's help. She didn't want to admit it but her head was hurting quite a bit now and she was scared. Sam went to the closet and picked out an outfit. After struggling for a few minutes without any luck she called for her mother. "Mom, can you come help me get dressed this cast is really annoying and I'm not doing too well on my own," Sam said resigning herself to the fact that she was definitely going to need help. "Of course honey, I know that cast is inconvenient," Alexis said trying to make Sam feel like she shouldn't be afraid to ask for help. Alexis helped Sam get dressed then asked Sam if she wanted her to help with her hair and makeup as well. Sam readily accepted, it would take her forever doing it with her left hand and she kind of liked being pampered by her mother. "Okay, so what do you think?" Alexis asked. "Do I have any hidden talent in the beauty field?" she questioned Sam. "I think I look beautiful," Sam replied happily, forgetting at least for the moment some of her concern about her headache. "Oh sweetie, you are always beautiful," Alexis gushed she loved these mother/daughter moments like this they made her feel a little less guilty that she missed raising Sam. Sam smiled and hugged her mom and they headed to her doctor's appointment at GH. The two women chatted on the way to the hospital trying not to think about Sam's headache and hoping that she was going to be okay. They arrived at GH and Alexis parked the car. They both got out and entered the hospital.

Nurse Elizabeth Webber was at the nurse's station along with Head Nurse Epiphany Johnson. "DA Davis, Ms. McCall how can we help you?" she asked politely. "Good morning Nurse Johnson we are here for Sam's appointment with Dr. Hunter at 10:30," Alexis told Epiphany. "Okay, have a seat and I will see what exam room he wants Ms. McCall in for her exam," Epiphany told them. Elizabeth walked over to Sam. "I heard about you being attacked by Jerry Jacks in Mexico when you went to find Michael and Kristina," Elizabeth began. "How are you doing?" she asked Sam with genuine concern. "That is what I am here to find out, I was feeling fairly well but I woke up with a headache this morning so I wanted to make sure everything was okay," Sam told Elizabeth. Elizabeth noticed that Sam looked a little pale and not her usual self. Ever since Jake was kidnapped by the Russian's last fall and eventually rescued by Sam Elizabeth had a new found respect for Sam. Sam told her in the cabin that she would lay down her life for Elizabeth's children and she nearly did when she got Jake out of the exploding building. "Ms. McCall, Dr. Hunter said you should go to exam room two," Epiphany told Sam. "Thank you, Nurse Johnson," Sam thank Epiphany and she and Alexis headed to the exam room. Sam sat down of the exam table while Alexis sat down in a chair in the room.

It was about ten minutes before Matt Hunter showed up with Elizabeth in tow. "Good morning Ms. McCall" he addressed Sam. "Please, you can call me Sam, Dr. Hunter," Sam said nervously as her head was still hurting. "Okay Sam it is, what is the problem?" he asked. "Well, let me start at the beginning I was in Mexico trying to bring my sister Kristina Davis and Michael Corinthos home safely. While I was doing this I ran across Jerry Jacks who had the two of them so I exchanged myself for them so that he would release them. Unfortunately for me he was still holding a grudge against me from last fall so he beat me up and left me for dead. Jason found me in time and brought me to a hospital in Vera Cruz where I had to have surgery for a ruptured spleen and to stop massive internal bleeding. I also sustained broken ribs, a broken wrist and a head injury that caused my brain to swell. I am currently on medication to relieve the swelling. I have a copy of my medical records from Dr. Martinez in Mexico," Sam filled in Dr. Hunter on all her injuries. Matt looked at the medical records from Mexico, which included x-rays and a CT scan. "I was feeling okay but this morning I woke up with a dull headache," Sam finished. "Alexis, do you mind stepping out so I can examine your daughter?" Matt asked Alexis politely. "Sam, if you would just lie back on the table so I can do my exam, and then I would like to get another CT scan to see if there have been any changes." he said matter-of- factly. Elizabeth helped Sam lie back gently so she would not hurt her head or her broken ribs either one. Matt pulled up Sam's top so her could examine her surgical incision from her splenectomy. Elizabeth stifled a gasp as she saw Sam's ribs and abdomen were black and blue from where that psycho Jerry had beaten her. Elizabeth removed the bandage from Sam's incision. She had an open splenectomy due to the extensive nature of her injuries. It seemed to be healing nicely. Sam winced in pain as Matt touched her ribs as he was examining her. "Everything seems to be healing, and there is not any sign of infection, it will just take time your ribs will be tender for some time," Matt reported. Sam told him that her hip seemed to have been re-injured as well. She explained that she had been the victim of a hit and run and suffered damage to her hip. He examined her hip and said that there appeared to be some new injury that might require physical therapy. "I am finished with the exam, I will let you know when they are ready to do the CT scan, " he said as he left the room.

Several minutes later an orderly arrived with a wheelchair to take Sam down to radiology to have the CT scan. They did a scan of her brain to determine if indeed her headache was caused by the brain swelling or just merely your garden variety headache. Sam was done with the CT scan and was sitting in the waiting room for Dr. Hunter to go over the test results with her. Both Sam and Alexis were anxious wondering what the test would show.

Across town Jerry Jacks was talking to a man about some surveillance he wanted done on one Sam McCall. "Yes, it will require that you get a job at General Hospital as an orderly so that I can get inside information on Sweet Sam," Jerry told the man. Jerry gave the man a pre-paid cell phone so that he could call Jerry on it with reports. "I will expect you to be available at a moments notice should I need you," Jerry finished. The man left Jerry to plan his next move in his plan to once and for all eliminate Sam. You will never know what hit you Sweet Sam he thought to himself. In hindsight he wished he had just killed Sam when he had the chance during the Metro Court crisis.

Jason paced the floor at the penthouse he was worried about Sam. He didn't want to alarm Sam he knew that she was still too worried about her recovery to think about Jerry but he was sure that by now Jerry knew that his third attempt to kill Sam had failed. Jason knew that would be unacceptable to a man like Jerry being the sicko that he was. Jason called Johnny Zacchara to come over to the penthouse. "Johnny, I need some help from you," Jason began. "As you know, Jerry Jacks brutally attacked Sam in Mexico and I know he will try to finish the job," Jason said anger rising in his voice. " I need you to make sure that Sam is safe," Jason said to John. "I am going to hunt that psycho down and kill him," Jason told Johnny with determination in his voice. Johnny was honored that Jason felt that he confide in him and trust him to keep Sam safe. Johnny could tell that Sam was much more than just a friend to Jason. He could tell that there was a much deeper connection he could see it in Jason's eyes, he was in love with Sam. Jason was going to make sure that the woman he loved would never have to be scared of Jerry Jacks again.

End Ch 8


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters.

Please keep the reviews coming !!

**Chapter 9**

Dr. Hunter appeared from down the hall and directed Sam back to the exam room. "I want to go over the CT scan results with you Sam," her said. She put out her good hand to Alexis. "I want my mom to come too," Sam said her nerves getting the best of her. Sam and Alexis walked behind Matt back to the exam room. "I am afraid the news is not good, it appears that the medication you have been taking Sam to relieve the swelling on your brain has stopped working that is why you are experiencing a headache," Matt began. "I want to admit you and start an intravenous medication to try to reduce the swelling. I will monitor you for a day or two at that time if there is not a significant reduction in the swelling I would recommend surgery," he said knowing this was not what she had been hoping to hear.

"Surgery," the word paralyzed Sam with fear. "Yes, if the medication doesn't work I would need to perform a craniotomy to give you brain room to relieve the swelling," Matt told Sam. "This sounds dangerous, what are my chances?" Sam asked trying not to sound too worried for her mother's sake. "I won't lie it is risky but survival rates are very good and if there are no complications you would be back to normal in a fairly short time frame," he reassured Sam. "I will have Nurse Webber arrange for you a room and get you admitted," Matt said as he left Sam and Alexis alone in the exam room.

Sam was in shock; how could this be happening a week ago everything was great. Her PI business McCall and Jackal was really taking off and she was enjoying the fact that she and Jason seemed to be slowly reconnecting. Alexis went over and hugged her eldest daughter. They both began to cry, she couldn't believe Sam's life was in danger and it was her fault. She smoothed Sam's hair and wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes. "Hey, c'mon it is going to be alright. We are getting ahead of ourselves the medication may take care of the swelling and you won't have to have surgery," Alexis said reassuring Sam, she just wished she believed what she was saying herself. They both composed themselves before Elizabeth came back into the exam room. Elizabeth entered the room and she noticed both Sam and Alexis' eyes were red from crying. "Sam if you will just fill out these insurance forms, then we can get you settled into a room," Elizabeth told Sam trying to sound comforting. Sam's head was really hurting by the time she got in her room. Alexis got a call and stepped out in the hall for a minute. "Honey, I need to take this call I will be just outside the door," Alexis told her terrified daughter. "Sam, do you want me to help you get changed into the hospital gown?" Elizabeth asked Sam. Sam was glad Elizabeth was her nurse. It was comforting to have someone she knew. "That would be great Elizabeth," Sam said graciously. Elizabeth started the IV with the medication.

Alexis came back into Sam's room after she finished her call. She adjusted Sam's pillow and kissed her daughter on the forehead. She prayed this worked and that Sam wouldn't have to have brain surgery. Along with the IV Dr. Hunter had prescribed Sam some pain medication that Elizabeth gave Sam. Alexis noticed that Sam looked tired. "Sweetie, I think you need to try and get some rest, is there anything you need?" Alexis asked sweetly as she fussed with Sam's blanket. "Just you mom," Sam answered. "You've got me, do you want me to call Jason and tell him that you are in the hospital?" Alexis asked hesitantly. "No, I will talk to him later there is nothing he can do I'm fine," Sam said as she began to drift off to sleep. Alexis just watched her daughter sleep for awhile. When she knew Sam was fully asleep she left her room to go to the chapel. In the chapel Alexis prayed for Sam's recovery. Later she called Viola and her what had happened with Sam. She would wait to tell Kristina and Molly who were gone until Friday. She dreaded telling Kristina because she knew she would think that she was responsible for Sam being hurt by Jerry. Alexis went back into Sam's room, she looked so peaceful sleeping when suddenly she began to toss and turn. "No, no, please, please don't Jerry," Sam gasped. "You are evil and you will never hurt my family again," Sam said in her sleep. Sam woke up with a start. Alexis comforted Sam. "Sam, it's okay you were having a bad dream," Alexis said as she settled her first born.

It had been two days since Dr. Hunter had started the medication to relieve the swelling on Sam's brain. "Good morning Sam, they will be coming soon to take you for another CT scan so we can see if the medication is working," Matt said. Only a few moments later an orderly came and took Sam down to the lab to get the CT scan. After they were finished Sam was brought back to her room where Alexis was waiting. About twenty minutes later Dr. Hunter came back in with the results of the latest scan. "Matt, what's wrong its not good is it?" Alexis said trying to keep her composure for Sam's sake. "No, I am afraid Sam's brain is still swelling we need to perform surgery soon," Sam woke up to hear Matt explaining that she needed surgery. "When would you do the surgery?" Sam asked. "I need to run a few more tests but I would like to schedule it for the day after tomorrow," Matt replied. "We can't afford to wait any longer," he said to Sam. "I will explain the procedure, including the pre-operative preparation later today; right now I would like you to get some rest Sam," he said as he left the room. "Mom, I want to call Jason and tell him about the surgery," Sam said her voice visibly shaky. "Of course sweetheart," I will just go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee and give you some privacy, do you want anything?" Alexis questioned. "No, I'm fine," Sam replied.

After Alexis left Sam dialed Jason's number. "Morgan," Jason answered the phone. "Jason, hey it's me Sam," she began. "I just wanted to call and let you know that I was in the hospital having some tests run and Matt Hunter said that I am going to have to have surgery the day after tomorrow to relieve the swelling on my brain," Sam said trying to sound nonchalant when actually her insides were quivering. "Sam, I'm so sorry I was hoping the medication would take care of that," Jason said. " Would it be okay if I came to visit you in the hospital," he asked hoping that she would say yes. This was ripping his heart out, he was just beginning to realize that he still had feelings for Sam and he couldn't bring himself to think of life without her. "I would like that a lot," Sam said trying not to sound too excited that Jason wanted to visit. "I will see you soon," he said and hung up the phone.

Jason called Johnny Zacchara after he hung up with Sam. "Johnny, Sam is in General Hospital and is going to have surgery the day after tomorrow," Jason began. "I want you to find out if Jerry Jacks is back in town, I'm afraid he may try another attempt on Sam's life," Jason finished. "Not a problem Jason, I'm on it," Johnny said.

End Ch 9


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters.

I am finally able to get back to my writing! I apologize that it has been so long but I have been very busy. Here goes Chapter 10. I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 10**

Jerry had a man positioned as an orderly at GH and found out that Sam was scheduled to undergo brain surgery in three days. The night before her surgery Jerry planned to make his move once she was all alone in her hospital room. Per doctor's orders Sam would spend the night before her surgery in the hospital so that they could monitor her vitals.

Alexis drove Sam to GH on Wednesday night before her surgery on Thursday. She helped Sam get settled in and get her paperwork and insurance forms filled out. They made small talk trying not to think about the impending surgery. Alexis sat down in a chair beside Sam's bed, while Sam took a nap. The headache had really worn Sam out and she tired very easily. As Alexis sat watching Sam sleep she had a flashback to Sam's brain surgery after she was shot by Manny a few years ago.

_Flashback- _

_Dr. Noah Drake talking to Alexis. "Alexis, I would definitely advise against Sam having brain surgery it will kill her," he said. " I have to disagree, that is the only thing that will save your daughter," Dr. Patrick Drake told Alexis. She was torn , what should she do she didn't want her new found daughter to die before she even got to know her. She decided to get an injunction so that Jason could not authorize the surgery. Dr. Patrick Drake ignored the injunction and performed the surgery anyway. After the surgery Sam began to wake up slowly and Alexis asked her if she knew who she was and Sam replied,"Alexis." Her heart fell she thought that Sam had brain damage and couldn't remember that she was her mother. But in just a few moments Sam said, "my mother." Alexis melted and was overcome with emotion that Sam was okay._

Alexis had not thought of that day in quite some time she just hoped she would have a happy outcome this time as well. She brushed her hand across Sam's long dark hair, it would be the last time she would be able to do that for awhile. Dr. Hunter had already gone over the surgery preparation with Sam and told her that they would have to shave her head for surgery. Her beautiful hair would be shaved off right before surgery in the morning. Sam was trying to pretend that it didn't bother her, but Alexis knew that it did. Kristina said that she would get her sister some cute hats to wear after her bandages came off.

Alexis heard a knock at the door. "Sam, it's me Jason are you awake?" Alexis opened the door for him. "Hi Jason, Sam is resting but come on in, I'm sure she will wake up soon." "Thanks, I just wanted to see how she was doing?" He looked over at Sam she looked so peaceful he was anxious about her surgery tomorrow, he would be lost if something happened to Sam. He noticed Alexis looked tired he knew she was worried about Sam and about Jerry Jacks as well. "Jason, can we talk for a minute outside?" "Sure, not a problem," Jason replied as he followed Alexis just around the corner from Sam's room. "I'll be honest I have a bad feeling about Jerry and what he may be planning to try to do to Sam, she is so vulnerable now, and that is when that psycho strikes." "Unfortunately, you are right Alexis, that is how that freak thinks."

They were standing outside talking when Jerry entered the hospital he had on a baseball cap and was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt to disguise himself. He walked quietly down the hall to Sam's room. "Ah, Sweet Sam you need to wake up I want you to see me as I am strangling the life out of you." "Samantha," he said as he menacingly touched Sam's shoulder, shaking her awake. At first Sam thought she was having a nightmare it was late and the hospital was quiet on the night shift. A nurse had checked her vitals a little earlier and she knew it would be morning before they would be back to prep her for surgery. Sam was still groggy and once again thought she was having a nightmare about Jerry. She had experienced quite a few since he brutally attacked her in Mexico. She awoke and realized it was not a nightmare that Jerry was indeed standing over her hospital bed. He put his hand over her mouth so that she could not scream. Jason and Alexis were still just around the corner discussing how to keep Sam safe from Jerry. "Well at least she is safe while she is in the hospital," Alexis told Jason.

End Chapter 10

_Please Review _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters.

**Chapter 11**

Sam began to struggle but she could not budge Jerry's hand from covering her mouth. "That's right Samantha I like a woman with some fight," Jerry told Sam. Sam's mind was racing she had to gain the upper hand somehow, she was not going to die like this she had too much to live for....her mother, her two sisters, Nikolas and Jason. She managed to free her right hand and hit Jerry on the head with her cast. He yelled in pain. "You shouldn't have done that Sweet Sam," he said angrily rubbing his head. "You have escaped death twice at my hand but you won't escape this time, third time is the charm. "Alexis is about to lose her eldest daughter," he hissed venom in his voice. Ordinarily Sam would have been able to put up a better fight but in her weakened condition she was not able to do much against Jerry. Jerry moved his hands around Sam's throat and began to strangle the life out of her. She fought for dear life but he was just too strong, she could feel the room start spinning and she couldn't get any air into her lungs. Sam looked into his eyes this was the last thing she saw before everything went dark.

At that moment Alexis and Jason opened the door, Jerry was standing over Sam choking her. Jason reached into the waistband of his jeans and pulled out his gun, he was about to shoot Jerry. "No," Alexis said to Jason. Jerry smiled to himself he knew Alexis would not let Jason shoot him in cold blood. She would call Mac and have him arrested for her daughter's murder but he of course would get out of jail, he always had before. "Give, me the gun Jason," Alexis commanded. Jerry was quite satisfied with himself, he had finally killed Sam and got his revenge. Alexis took the gun and just as Jerry was about to surrender to her Alexis raised the gun and shot him point blank in the chest. "No one messes with my family," she said shaking as Jerry dropped to the floor in a pool of blood. She went over to Jason who was holding Sam in his arms. "Is she gone?" Alexis asked her voice trembling. She ran out into the hallway and grabbed a nurse. "I need some help someone has strangled my daughter." Within moments they had paged Dr. Hunter, who just happened to still be at the hospital. He began to work on Sam. There was no pulse or breathing as he tried furiously to revive Sam. He was not going to give up although Sam's condition was grave. After what seemed like an hour he was about to call the time of death when Sam began to cough she was barely able to get any air into her lungs. After a little while her color started to return and she was able to breathe a little easier. Alexis hugged Matt. "You saved my daughter thank you Dr. Hunter," she said tears of joy spilling down both cheeks. Jason was standing in the corner in a daze, so thankful that Sam was alright. He shook Matt's hand and thanked him for everything.

Now the matter of Jerry's dead body had to be addressed. Alexis called Mac and told him to come down to GH that Jerry hand tried to kill Sam in her hospital room and she shot him. Sam was shocked to learn that her mother was the one who shot Jerry she had assumed that Jason was the one who had killed Jerry. Mac arrived along with Detective Harper. They collected the gun and zipped Jerry into a body bag. Alexis calmly explained what happened to Mac and Jason verified her story. Alexis said that Jerry had his hands on Sam's throat choking her and Sam was unable to defend herself against him. Mac could not let it show that he was glad that Jerry Jax had finally got what he deserved.

Alexis went to Sam and hugged her daughter. "It's over now sweetie that monster can never hurt you again," Alexis said with tears streaming down her cheeks. Sam was still in a little bit of shock, first Jerry nearly strangling her to death, and then realizing that her mother had shot and killed him. Mac was outside talking to Detective Harper. "I don't know what is going to happen to me now and I don't care the only thing that is important is that you are safe and sound Sam," she said. I hope that Mac will let me stay here with you for your surgery in the morning." Mac came back into Sam's room. "Alexis, I know that you want to stay with Sam for her surgery, that is not a problem," he told Alexis. "This will be ruled as self-defense since you were defending your helpless daughter from being strangled by Jerry." "You will need to come by the PCPD after Sam's surgery tomorrow so that we can complete all the paperwork and close the case," he finished. "Thanks Mac," Alexis said barely above a whisper. Alexis sat down on Sam's bed and clung to her for dear life, she silently prayed that everything would go well with the surgery tomorrow.

End Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters.

**Chapter 12**

Alexis squeezed Sam's hand as she was being wheeled down the hall to be prepped for surgery. Unfortunately Jason had some last minute business come up for Sonny that he had to take care of and was trying to get back before Sam was taken into surgery. Sam was taken into a preoperative suite where an orderly came in to shave her head for surgery. During the surgery a large piece of Sam's skull would be removed to relieve swelling and then replaced at a later time when the swelling had subsided. It only took the orderly about fifteen minutes for all of Sam's dark brown hair to be removed from her head. A pale white scalp shone from her head when the clippers and then a razor were used to shave her completely bald. Sam had been given medication, a sedative earlier so she was already in a light sleep. She was then wheeled into the OR. Elizabeth and Epiphany were on the surgical team. Elizabeth was a bit taken aback at the sight of Sam's completely bald head, her pale scalp where hair had been only half an hour ago. Dr. Hunter entered the operating room and said "let's get started," as soon as the anesthesia kicked in. The operation began as Matt drilled a hole into Sam's skull. He then sawed a large piece of the skull and removed it. "Suction," Matt says as he continued the surgery. It was a long and tedious surgery. Hours later Matt finished up the surgery and went down the hall to the waiting room to speak to Alexis.

"Alexis, the surgery is complete Sam made it through just fine, now we will just have to wait and see if this resolves the problem with the brain swelling." "I will let you know as soon as she is in ICU so you can see her." Alexis looks over at Jason, his clear blue eyes had formed tears. "Jason, she is going to be okay, Sam is tough." Totally out of character for Jason, "Stone Cold" Morgan, Jason pulls Alexis into a hug. "I hope you are right, my life would be empty without your daughter, I love her," he proclaims to a shocked Alexis. The tears fall freely from his eyes and he brushes them away with the back of his hand. Alexis can see the love he has for Sam, and in hindsight she truly regrets asking Jason to breakup with Sam three years ago.

It is about twenty minutes before they are allowed to visit Sam. Alexis walks into Sam's room in ICU. Sam is connected to a host of machines with tubes and wires everywhere. Her head is completely covered with a white bandage. Alexis holds Sam's hand in hers and begins to speak,"Sam I don't know if you can hear me, but I am here for you, it's mom." Sam was still unconscious when Alexis left Sam's side to allow Jason to see her. Jason came into the room and was shocked at how small Sam seemed in the hospital bed. He quietly sat down at her bedside and gently touched her cheek. Sam was not yet awake but he knew somehow that she could feel his presence. About ten minutes later Dr. Hunter came into the ICU unit and told Jason that he needed to check Sam's vitals. Jason slowly got up from the chair he was sitting in and left Sam's room.

Alexis and Jason both sat vigil waiting for Sam to regain consciousness. It had been nearly two hours and still no sign of Sam waking up. Dr. Hunter had told them that every patient was different and he could not predict when Sam would wake up. He left out the part "or if." Sam was out over seven hours during surgery and although there had been no complications some patients just never "woke up" after extensive surgery.

Sam's surgery had been at 8 a.m so it was 3 p.m before it was done. It was now nearly 8 p.m. and Sam had still not awakened from surgery. Nurse Elizabeth Webber went into Sam's room and checked her vitals. Her blood pressure was low, not dangerously so, at least not yet. Sam had trouble with her blood pressure and her blood not clotting properly three years ago when she was shot by Manny Ruiz. Dr. Hunter had been concerned that this could be an issue once again when he initially read her medical history. In the end there had really been no choice, the swelling on her brain had to be relieved or she would have no chance of survival. The surgery was Sam's only chance to live. Jason saw Elizabeth come out of Sam's room. " Hi, how is Sam doing, shouldn't she be awake by now?" Elizabeth knew that she could not lie to Jason, no matter what he deserved the truth. "Sam's blood pressure is low and she has yet to regain consciousness, there may be a problem," she told Jason warily. "Dr. Hunter is going to examine Sam to see what may be causing her not to wake up."

Several hours later Matt came out to speak to Alexis and Jason. "It looks like Sam is in a coma."

"Evidently, the surgery was too much for her system, and as a defense mechanism she has slipped into a coma." "At this point we have no way of knowing when she will come out of it, it could be hours or days," Alexis was pale, how could this be happening. She loved Sam so much and was really just starting to become close. They had so much in common and Alexis couldn't bear the thought of living without her oldest child. Jason, could not believe he might lose Sam after they had just saved her from Jerry. This was not the way it was supposed to be, he and Sam were supposed to grow old together. Jason could not picture his life with no Sam in it. Since they had gotten back together they had not spent more than a night away from one another. He had fallen hard, although if truth be told he had never really gotten over Sam, she was the love of his life to which all other women paled. "All we can do right now is hope that Sam will fight to regain consciousness," Matt told them.

It had now been nearly a week and still Sam was in a coma. It did not look like she was got to wake up anytime soon either. Alexis was in the chapel praying for her daughter's recovery when Sonny Corinthos sat down in the pew beside her. "Alexis, I heard Sam is still in a coma," he began. "I am so sorry, I know how you feel, when Michael was in that coma for a year everyone told us to give up and I am ashamed to say that I did," he continued. "But Carly, she never did, a mother's love can pull a child through the worst situation imaginable." "Keep praying for Sam, she is a fighter and I know she is going to pull through," he finished and hugged a now crying Alexis. "Thank you, for the encouraging words Sonny, and you are right Sam is strong, a fighter I know she will come back to me." Sonny lit a candle for Sam and left Alexis alone to pray for her daughter. In the meantime Jason went to see Carly, his best friend, he really was going crazy and needed to talk to someone and get out of the hospital for a little while.

It was early the next morning before anyone checked on Sam. There was no change as the monitors continued to beep. Sam's blood pressure was continuing to drop and they were giving her drugs intravenously to try and get it back up. Everything seemed to be to no avail it was looking very bleak for Sam. Matt had consulted with his brother Dr. Patrick Drake who unfortunately could not offer anything more than to wait and see. Later that night after Alexis had fallen asleep in the waiting room one of the monitors in Sam's room began to beep erratically.....

End Chapter 12

If you want to find out what happens to Sam please review and let me know you want an update to this story.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews for Chapter 12. I am posting an update a day earlier than normal. I hope you enjoy and have a happy Memorial Day Weekend!

**Chapter 13**

Sam's monitors began to beep erratically and alerted Head Nurse Epiphany Johnson at the nurse's station. She quickly paged Dr. Matt Hunter and hurried down to Samantha McCall's room in ICU. Dr. Hunter checked Sam's level of consciousness using the Glasgow Coma Scale. Her score was an E1V2M3, which meant a 1 for eye opening, no opening present, verbal response 2 for no words only sounds, and Motor response a 3 for flexing in response to pain. This was an improvement, albeit a slight one, for just a couple of days earlier when there was no response at all on any part of the scale. It appeared that Sam was experiencing some pain causing her to move her hands in response to pain. Dr. Hunter walked out of ICU to find Alexis to give her an update on Sam's condition.

"Alexis, I have some positive news on Sam," he began. "She has made some slight improvement, she made a few sounds and has also had some movement in her arms in response to pain," he explained.

"What exactly, are you telling me doctor?" "Well I don't want to read too much into it but it is a good sign. "So Sam being in pain is good?' "Yes, it means she is experiencing brain function," he explained. "I want to run a few more tests but I am guardedly optimistic about her recovery." Matt turned and left Alexis to digest the information he had given her on Sam. A few moments later Jason returned with Kristina and Molly in tow. Alexis told the three of them the good news about Sam before taking a sip of the coffee that they had brought her from the hospital cafeteria.

A few moments later Jason excused himself to go outside a make a call on his cell phone. "Spinelli, I just wanted to call you about Sam, I know you have been worried," "Yes, Stonecold, how is Fair Samantha doing?" "Well, Dr, Hunter just told Alexis that she is showing signs of trying to come out of the coma." "That is most wondrous news I know the Goddess Mother was pleased to hear such news about her eldest daughter and you as well." "I knew my partner in McCall and Jackal PI would rebound from her most dire injury," he finished. "Well, I need to get back inside in case Sam wakes up, I will keep you posted, goodbye Spinelli," Jason said as he put his cell phone back in the pocket of his leather jacket.

Jason went back inside to the waiting room where Alexis' law partner and Jason's attorney Diane Miller was seated talking to Alexis. Alexis had sent Kristina and Molly home to study for exams as school would be out in two weeks. "Hello Jason," Diane addressed Jason. "Hi Diane I was just outside giving Spinelli an update on Sam," "Oh, and how is Mr. Grasshopper taking all of this I know he and Sam are quite close?" "He is better now that I gave him the news that Sam appears to be making some progress," Jason replied.

Time seemed to be going in slow motion, it was almost Memorial Day and Sam still hadn't come out of the coma. Some of the hope from just a few days earlier had begun to fade. Jason tried to remain hopeful; sitting at Sam's bedside for hours at a time holding her hand and talking about plans for the future. He had asked Elizabeth if there was anything else that could be done for Sam. She had told him that unfortunately with brain injuries like the one Sam had they had already done everything medically possible. It was just a matter of waiting and praying that she would recover.

Jason decided to take Elizabeth's advice and go to the chapel and pray for Sam's recovery. It was not something that Jason was comfortable with at this stage in his life. Before he lost his memory in the accident he used to go to church with his family. After he finished his prayer he went up to the front and with shaking hands he lit a candle for Sam hoping that his prayer would be answered.

Alexis is in Sam's room talking to Sam, pleading for her to come back to her. "Samantha, I know you are in there somewhere, it's mom please wake up sweetie," Alexis begged. The dark circles under her eyes showed that Alexis had not slept in over 24 hours. Nurse Johnson came in to check Sam's vitals and looked at Alexis a mother so heartbroken that her child was slipping away from her bit by bit. It was all the grizzled nurse could do not to pull Alexis into a bear hug and tell her that everything was going to be alright, that Sam would wake up soon. However, she knew in her head that things did not look good for Sam she still had not progressed any further and time was now the enemy, if she didn't wake up soon she might never wake up at all.

The nurses finally talked Alexis into going home for a little while to take a nap and shower. She had been gone just about an hour when she had received a frantic call from GH. Sam had stopped breathing and they had to put her on a ventilator. Alexis went numb and nearly dropped the phone at the news. "I will be back as soon as I can get there," she said as she hung up the phone. She sat down on the couch and began to sob. Kristina came out of her room and saw her mother crying, she immediately thought the worst. " No, not Sam... she can't be dead," she said to her mother. " No honey, Sam's still alive but they had to put her on a ventilator because she stopped breathing.

Alexis entered Sam's room. Jason was sitting at her bedside, his blue eyes were rimmed in red. His mother, Dr. Monica Quartermaine, had been there earlier and explained that he should probably say his goodbyes to Sam that even though the ventilator was keeping her alive she was not getting any better. He thought this would be like before, that Sam would somehow come back to him. But it didn't appear it was going to be that way this time, Sam was slipping away from him her frail body just a shell. Alexis put her hand on Jason's shoulder and he placed his other hand on top of hers. There were no words spoken for what seemed like eternity, then Alexis broke the silence. "Jason, I am glad you are here, Sam would be happy you were by her side," she said her voice barely above a whisper. He turned and looked into her eyes before he spoke. "I know I am not who you would have chosen for your daughter but have no doubt I would lay down my life for her if I could, if Sam could wake up," he spoke from the heart.

Dr. Hunter dreaded the conversation he was about to be forced to have with Alexis, it was something no doctor ever wanted to tell a parent about their child. After reviewing Sam's condition he would have to tell her that she was not getting any better and the machines were the only thing keeping her alive. Matt talked to Alexis and gave her the grim news about Sam. Alexis was heartbroken, she had to wake up from this nightmare, her beautiful firstborn child could not really be dying. She went to the chapel to pray for some last minute intervention. Jason though not giving up on Sam, had basically said his final farewell to her.

Elizabeth searched for Alexis and Jason to tell them about Sam...

End Chapter 13

Let me know what you think about this Chapter ! I love reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews for Chapter 13 :)

**Chapter 14**

Elizabeth looked everywhere before she finally found Alexis and Jason. "Finally, I have been looking for you two forever," Elizabeth said slightly out of breath. Alexis and Jason froze, fearing the worst, that Sam had deteriorated further or worse had died. "I have some news about Sam," she began. "It's good news," she said excitedly. "About twenty minutes ago Sam started coming out of the coma, she is awake," Elizabeth told Jason and Alexis. Even though she and Sam had some bad blood between them in the past, that was long since gone and they had made peace and were actually friends. She knew Jason loved Sam and was glad that she was the one to give him the good news. She could see the relief and love in Jason's eyes and it made her happy. Alexis was so overcome with joy that she couldn't speak, something quite rare for her, so she just shook her head and hugged Elizabeth as the tears fell from her eyes. "Well come on, someone wants to see you two." she laughed. The trio walked back down the hall to ICU to Sam's room.

As they went into Sam's room they couldn't believe her beautiful brown eyes were open. Alexis walked to her bedside first. They had just taken the tube out from Sam's throat so that she could talk. "Mom," Sam started her voice only a low whisper from having the tube down her throat for so long. "Sweetie, you scared me to death, I'm so glad you are okay," Alexis said tears streaming down her cheeks as she gently touched Sam's forehead. "I'm glad too, how long was I out?" "It's been two very long weeks that felt like two years," Alexis replied. "I think you have someone else that wants to see you sweetheart," Alexis said pointing to Jason who stood quietly in the doorway. "I'm going to give you two a little time alone, I will be just down the hall," Alexis told her daughter. "Okay, but not too long or far I love you mom and I want to see my sisters too." Sam said. "Of course, they have both been by to see you but it was especially hard on Molly to see you while you were in a coma." "I want to call and give them the good news," Alexis told Sam as she turned to leave. She patted Jason on the shoulder as she left the room. Jason walked over to Sam's bedside, once again the stonecold facade had faded. He could not contain his tears as he looked at the woman he loved with all his heart. He took Sam's hand in his own. "Sam, it is so good to see those beautiful brown eyes, I was afraid I would never see them open again." "I couldn't leave you, I fought to come back to you and my family," Sam said her voice shaky and hoarse. Jason bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you Sam...always have," he proclaimed. "I love you too." Sam told Jason. After a few more minutes Dr. Hunter came in, "I hate to interrupt but I need to check and see how Sam is doing." Jason reluctantly left the room as Matt examined Sam.

Matt checked various responses from Sam and although she had been out for two weeks there did not appear to be any adverse effect on her cognitive or motor skills. Also, the swelling in her brain was nearly gone, which meant as soon as she was a little stronger he could do the surgery to replace the piece of skull that had been removed during the initial surgery. This didn't mean that Sam would be back to her normal active lifestyle anytime soon, she would need some rehab and would have to take it easy for awhile. She would be quite weak and frail for some time and require in-home care once she was released from General Hospital.

After his examination Matt told a relieved Alexis and Jason that Sam had suffered no permanent brain damage from the coma. He also told them that Sam would have to take it easy and let her body recover. The last thing he told them was that they would monitor Sam and as soon as she was strong enough he would like to do the surgery to put the piece of bone back in place. That worried both of them... having to put Sam through another surgery. "Thank you Matt, for everything, for saving my daughter's life I can never thank you enough, but I will try," Alexis said overcome with emotion. Jason shook Matt's hand and told him how grateful he was to him for saving Sam's life.

Two days later, Sam was sitting up a little. Elizabeth had just changed her bandage and Matt came in to check her vitals. "Good morning Sam, how are you feeling?" "Actually, I feel pretty good," her voice was a little shaky but she was definitely getting stronger. "If you keep this up we will be able to do the surgery soon and get you out of this place," Matt said optimistically. "Sam smiled at this, although the idea of another surgery scared her to death. She knew however that it was the only way to get out of GH and back to her old life.

It was Thursday, four days since she had awakened from a coma and each day she had gotten a little stronger. Matt had consulted with his brother Dr. Patrick Drake on her case and they both agreed that Sam was ready and strong enough for surgery. Matt went down the hall to her room to discuss the surgery. "Hello Sam, I want to talk to you about scheduling your surgery for tomorrow." Sam was more than a little taken aback she had figured it would be sometime the following week before they would do the surgery. "Do you think I am ready?" she asked. "I do, both Dr. Drake and I have gone over all your test results from your exams and you are strong enough and everything looks good," Matt reassured her. "I want to do the surgery early around seven in the morning, it should only take a couple of hours." Sam was nervous but glad to be moving forward. Matt left her alone and told her he would be back with the release form for her to sign later in the day.

Alexis came in to visit Sam. "I just got some good news from Matt my surgery is going to be tomorrow at seven in the morning." "Sam that is wonderful news," Alexis gushed but deep inside she felt a knot in her stomach. "Molly and Kristina are on their way over to see you, they will be so happy. About ten minutes later Sam's sisters came through the door of her room. They both went over and hugged their beloved big sister. "Sam, we have missed you so much... don't you ever do that to us again," Kristina said as Molly shook her head in agreement. "Girls, Sam just got some good news she is going to have surgery in the morning to replace the piece of bone, then as soon as that is okay she will get to come home from the hospital." Both girls were delighted, especially Molly who said it was a dream come true just like in her books. They visited then left Sam to rest. Sam had almost drifted off to sleep when Jason came in. "Hey Sam, I heard you got good news," Jason said his voice cheerful. "Yes, I'm nervous but glad to be getting out of here soon I am getting tired of this hospital bed," Sam joked. They talked and laughed for awhile but Jason could see Sam was tired. "Looks like you need to get some rest, I will be here early tomorrow to see you before your surgery." "Sleep tight, I love you," Jason said as he kissed her and left.

The next morning at 6 a.m. Jason and Alexis visited Sam before an orderly came to take Sam to be prepped for surgery. At exactly 7:05 a.m Sam was rolled into surgery in OR 3. Matt is assisted by nurses Epiphany Johnson and Elizabeth Webber. The surgery begins as the anesthesiologist puts Sam under. The surgery progresses with no complications and at 9:15 Sam is taken to recovery. Matt goes out and tells Alexis and Jason that everything went smoothly and that he was able to put the bone back in place without any problems.

It had been 30 minutes before they had Sam back in ICU from recovery. Alexis was sitting in a chair beside Sam's bed when she was startled by Sam mumbling something. "Mom, I'm thirsty," Sam said barely audible. Those were the best three words Alexis had ever heard. "Hi sweetheart you're awake, I will go get you some ice chips." Jason walked over to Sam and rubbed her cheek. "Hey Sam, how are you feeling?" he asked. "A little groggy but okay did everything go alright with the surgery?" "Matt said that there were no complications the bone has been replaced so you are going to be fine." "He said depending upon how you feel you can probably be discharged soon." Sam was elated that everything was going to be okay. Alexis came back with the ice chips, after checking with Epiphany to make sure it was alright. She fed Sam a couple of ice chips and they talked for awhile before Sam said that she was tired. Matt came in and checked her to make sure there was not any problem.

On the following Monday three weeks since her first surgery Sam was released from the hospital.

End Chapter 14

Let me know what you think about this Chapter ! I love reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters.

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this story. I have already started working on a new story for Sam. I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic and will look for my follow up...coming soon ! Thanks to all my loyal readers.

**Chapter 15**

After her surgery Sam decided that staying with her mom was the best option. Everything went well but she still needed help and it would be at least six weeks Matt told her before she would be fully recovered from the surgery. Alexis helped Sam out of the car and got her bag out of the trunk. They were barely through the front door when Kristina and Molly rushed to greet them. "Sam," they shouted in unison. "We are so glad you are okay," Kristina said to her big sister. "Girls be careful Sam is still pretty weak," Alexis said protectively. She led Sam over to the couch and told her to lie down. Normally Sam would have bristled at all the attention and hovering but she was just so glad to be home with her family that all she could do was smile. "Thanks guys, I am so glad to see you, I missed you while I was in the hospital," Sam told her sisters. "We missed you too, big sis," they replied.

Alexis stood back looking at her three beautiful daughters, a cold chill ran down her spine over how close she came to losing Sam. "What do you want me to cook you for dinner?" A collective moan was heard. "Uh, mom why don't we just order something, we don't want to poison Sam on her first day home," Molly laughed. All three girls began to giggle at Alexis' expense. " Alright, I know when to admit defeat," she laughed.

That night alone in her bed Sam couldn't stop thinking about how lucky she was to have such a great family that loved and supported her. The next morning Sam awoke to the smell of pancakes. Nikolas had brought his cook over to the lake house to cook pancakes for everyone. Alexis walked back to Sam's room and knocked on her door. "Sam, honey are you awake?" she asked. "Breakfast is almost ready," she said through the door. "Come on in," Sam said cheerfully. She sat up in bed, the white bandage covered her entire head and looked like a turban. "I have my instructions here from Matt Hunter about changing your bandage and cleaning the incision, we can do that after you eat" Alexis told Sam. Alexis helped Sam put on her robe so she could go eat breakfast. Everyone was sitting at the table when Sam and Alexis arrived ready to eat breakfast.

After breakfast was finished Sam laid down on the couch she was still weak as a kitten and just eating breakfast had tired her. Alexis covered her with a throw and told her to let her know if she needed anything. It was only a few minutes before Sam drifted off to sleep. She had not had a nightmare about Jerry Jacks since the shooting. Alexis was just grateful that Sam was going to be alright.

The next morning Alexis came into Sam's bedroom after knocking. She need to clean the incision and change the bandage. Each day Sam seemed to be getting a little stronger. " Hey honey, I need to change your bandage," she told Sam. Alexis gently removed the bandage from Sam's head it still shocked her to see Sam head with only a short stubble of dark hair. She carefully cleaned the incision and Sam sat quietly as her mother changed her bandage. Sam had not been able to bring herself to look at her unbandaged head yet. So she summoned her courage and asked Alexis to bring her a mirror so she could look for herself. Sam held the mirror and looked at herself. Tears began to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. Where her long dark hair had been only a few weeks earlier was now only stubble. An ugly scar snaked along the top of her head. Alexis gently took the mirror from her and hugged Sam. Sam let her head rest on Alexis' shoulder. "It's going to be alright sweetheart, your hair will grow back," Alexis said to an upset Sam. "I know," Sam said trying to get her emotions in check. Sam rubbed her head before Alexis put a new bandage on.

Alexis had just finished bandaging Sam when the doorbell rang. Molly and Kristina were not home so Alexis went to answer the door. Jason was at the door. "I know I should have called first but I was out and wanted to see if I might visit Sam for a moment," Jason told Alexis. Alexis still wasn't 100 % sold on her daughter being associated with Jason Morgan but he did save Sam's life in Mexico and for that she would be eternally grateful. "Have a seat I just finished changing her bandage," Alexis told Jason. She went back and told Sam that Jason was here to see her. Alexis could see her daughter's eyes brighten at the mention of his name. "Would you mind if he came back to my bedroom?" Sam asked her mother cautiously. "No, that will be fine I will tell him to come on back, I was just about to fix myself a snack , do you want anything?" "No, I'm good mom," Sam replied. Alexis went back to the den and told Jason that Sam was back in her bedroom. Jason walked down the hall to Sam's room. Jason walked over and sat on the edge of Sam's bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked sweetly. "I have felt better, but I am just happy to be alive and back home safe and sound," Sam told a worried Jason.

Jason touched Sam's cheek. "I'm so glad you're alright you scared me to death, I still don't know how Jerry got in your room. "I'm just glad you and my mother arrived when you did or you would have been attending my funeral," Sam joked trying to lighten the mood. "Don't even joke about that," Jason sighed. "I could never make it without you Sam, we just found our way back to each other and I never want to be apart again," Jason confessed his blue eyes trained on her dark brown ones. He noticed how frail she looked. They chatted for awhile and Jason noticed that Sam could barely hold her eyes open any longer. "I need to go and let you get your rest," with that he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned his kiss. "Goodbye, call me if you need anything or just want to talk," Jason said to a tired Sam. "Bye, see you later," she replied groggily.

Jason walked back to the den where Alexis was sitting on the couch eating microwave popcorn. He was amazed by the strength of Alexis, he knew that they did not see eye to eye on a lot of things but there was one thing they were in total agreement on...that they both would do anything to protect Sam and keep her safe. "Thanks Alexis for allowing me to see Sam," he said politely. Alexis could see that Jason loved her daughter and she actually understood; you can't always fall in love with the "safe guy". Just like Sam she herself often fell for the "bad boy." "You're welcome Jason, is Sam sleeping?" "Yes, she was barely able to stay awake so I told her to call if she needed anything," he replied. "Her pain meds are pretty powerful and make her drowsy plus she is still very weak from the two surgeries," Alexis told Jason. "I know, I hope she will begin to get her strength back and get back to the old Sam soon," he smiled. Alexis could now see clearly what Sam saw in Jason he did have a nice smile when you got to see it, and those eyes, yes those blue eyes were like two pools of water that you could get lost in. She and Sam's taste in men might be dangerous but they were also handsome and sexy as well. " I better let you go Alexis so you can rest, I'm sure taking care of your girls keeps you busy," he said. "It does, but there is not a thing in this world that I would rather do,"Alexis gushed.

She showed Jason to the door then walked down the hall to sneak a peek at Sam. Sam was sleeping peacefully, so she sat down in a chair beside the bed and just watched her sleep content that her oldest daughter was going to be just fine.

The End


End file.
